Futari Wa Pretty Cure Neo♥Love
Futari Wa Pretty Cure Neo♥Love '(ふたりはプリキュアネオ♥ラブ '' Futari Wa Purikyua Neo ♥ Rabu, ''lit. We Are Pretty Cure New♥Love) ('Pretty Cure New Love '''in the english dub) is WhiteColor's 14th fan series and her first "Futari Wa" and generation series in this wikia. The main theme will be rainbows and hearts. Story *Futari Wa Pretty Cure Neo♥Love episodes 20 years later than the defeat of Dusk Zone, the cures lived in peace. But... "in a light will always have a shadow", the Dusk Zone returned. The old cures cannot transform anymore, as they don't know that this mission will be to their... daughters. Misumi Ayako, Yukishiro Kiyomi and also, Kujou Miku, were the chosen ones by Mepple, Mipple and the both fairies, Pollun and Lulun. Characters Neo Cures *Misumi Ayako' (美墨絢子 ''Misumi Ayako) (Agatha Blackstone 'in the english dub): Ayako is the daughter of Misumi Nagisa, the old Cure Black. She is MORE immature than her mother, and always gets bad grades, excluding P.E classes, where she is the best. Ayako is in the lacrosse team of her school, but not the ace. She isn't that popular in the school, but she IS trying. She has the same sense of justice of her mother, and never let anyone deart to her down. Her alter ego is '"Neo" Cure Black '("ネオ"キュアブラック ''"Neo" Kyua Burakku), with physical abillities and also, representing Love, Courage, and have the power of Stars. *Yukishiro Kiyomi (雪城清美 Yukishiro Kiyomi) ('Karolyn Whitehouse '''in the english dub): Kiyomi is the daughter of Yukishiro Honoka, the old Cure White. Kiyomi is the best student of the entire school, is also the student council president of, now, Verone Academy. She has a inacreditable beauty, like her mother, and many boys are interested in her, but she doesn't care. When a close friend of her is in danger, she would do everything to help, to protect. She has a lot of hope. But something the entire school asks- "To a best friend, why she choose Ayako?". Her alter ego is '"Neo" Cure White '("ネオ"キュアホワイト ''"Neo" Kyua Howaito), with intelligence and agility, representing Widsom, Hope, and has the power of snow. *Kujou Miku' (九条ミク ''Kujou Miku) (Manuella Topazshine 'in the english dub): Miku is the daughter of Kujou Hikari, the old Shiny Luminous. Unlike her mother, Miku is more "cheerful", has a loud voice, and like to travel, but also has a good heart. She is very beautiful, like her mother, and works at the Tako Cafe, to help in some things. In the school, she is in the cooking club and the photograph club. Always thinks of others, with a gentle "touch". Her alter ego is '"Neo" Shiny Luminous '("ネオ"シャイニールミナス ''"Neo" Shainī Ruminasu), with velocity and illusions, representing Sweetness and Kindness, and has the power of Light. Mascots *Mepple' (メップル ''Meppuru): The chosen protector of the princess of hope, and now in Ayako's care. He was Nagisa's partner, but when she grew up, he couldn't be her partner anymore, and came for Ayako. He has a lovey-dovey relationship with Mipple. In some episodes, he see Nagisa as Cure Black, making him crazy. Mepple is a quite arrogant. He ends his sentences with "-mepo" in japanese episodes. *'Mipple '(ミップル Mippuru): The princess of hope and now in Kiyomi's care. She was Honoka's partner, but when she grew up, she couldn't be her partner anymore, and came for Kiyomi. She is more reserved and cares about everyone she loves. Unlike Mepple, she didn't knew that Honoka was Kiyomi's mother, but Mepple always try to tell her that. She ends her sentences with "-Mipo" in japanese episodes. *'Pollun '(ポルン Porun): The Prince of light who was sent to stay with the Pretty Cures. In this season he is in Miku's care and is very selfish, thinking only about himself. He ends his sentences with "-popo" in japanese episodes. *'Lulun '(ルルン Rurun): The Princess of Light who can connect with the future. She thinks of Pollun as her older brother and always annoys him, and is in Miku's care. She ends her sentences with "-lulu" in japanese episodes. Antagonists *'Dark Prince '(ダークプリンス '' Dāku Purinsu''): The son (somehow, is the son) of Dark King. He is extremely selfish and wants control the entire world. *'Chi '(血 Chi): The first villain. He is very stubborn and has a killing passion. *'Kage' (影 Kage): The second villain. He usually is not seen... *'Yami' (闇 Yami): The first female. She is very selfish and uses her beauty to hypnotize boys. *'Mienai '(見えない Mienai): The last female and the strongest of Dark Prince's servants. She can take the life of someone. Others from the Garden Of Light *'Wisdom' (ウィズダム Wizudamu): Wisdom is the mysterious guardian of the Prism Stones and he watches from afar. He is pulled out by the villains in their attempts to capture the stones and defeat Pretty Cure. *'Queen' (クイーン Kuiin): The queen of the Garden of Light. She disappears at the beginning of the old series, and her life is represented by Hikari. She has long, golden hair and a pale face. Items *'Neo Heartful Communes ' (ネオハートフルコミューン Neo Hātofuru Komyūn) - The transformation device of Black & White. It looks like a Iphone 5. *'Neo Touch Commune' (ネオタッチコミューン '' Neo Tatchi Komyūn'') -The transformation device of Luminous. It looks like a little mirror. *'Neo Heartiel Brooch' (ネオハーチイエルブローチ '' Neo Hāchiieru Burōchi'') -The upgrade tool used by luminous. *'Neo Heart Baton' (ネオハートバトン '' Neo Hāto Baton'') -Luminous' weapon. *'Sparkle Rings '(スパークルリング '' Supākuru Ringu'')- The upgrade weapon of Black and White. *Neo Sparkle Bracelets : They aren't like the original ones, are small. Black and White weapons. Locations *'Garden of Rainbows' (虹の園 Niji no Sono): The term used by Mepple that refers to the Earth. *'Garden of Light' (光の園 Hikari no Sono): The world where Mepple, Mipple, Porun and Lulun come from. The Garden of Light is protected by the power of the Prism stones. It is daylight all the time and flowers bloom all year long. Also time works differently here than in the Garden of Rainbows. Mepple and Mipple had visited the Garden of Rainbows 100 years before the start of the 1st season. From their point of view however, the 100 years that had passed was merely a single day. *'Verone Academy' (or Verone Academy Junior High School): Ayako, Kiyomi and Miku's school. *'Kappa Mountain and Lake Hyoutan': The places where Mepple dropped the Prism Hopeish into. The outline of the lake looks like a figure eight. *'Tako Cafe': Now owened by Hikari. Trivia *This is (probably) the first generation season to have the new cures with the same name but different oufits. *It is the first season to have 2 series in one. The begin of everything, only with Black and White, and later, Shiny Luminous. *This is the 2nd season to be dubbed, after the original ''Pretty Cure. ''A thing that the americans don't understand, is about Hikari, because Max Heart didn't was dubbed. Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Futari Wa Pretty Cure Neo Love Category:User:WhiteColor Category:Generation Series Category:Fandom Category:Fanseries